Sir Flex
Sir Flex is an American virtual professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EWL and is a current member of The Immortal Technicians Sir Flex is known for being the underdog in the EWL and becoming the first EWL United States Champion. Team/Stable History * The Immortal Technicians (Currently Affiliated) * The Night Hawks .]] The Wild Card Surprise and EWL All-Star Champion.]] EWL 65 will forever be remembered as the night of Sir Flex. Sir Flex entered a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match to challenge for the Wild Card. After enduring a lengthy match, Sir Flex was able to climb to the top of the ladder and secure the Wild Card for himself. Next, Sir Flex challenged Wolf Gang for the EWL All-Star Championship in a Fatal 4-Way match. Sir Flex took the ultimate opportunity and pinned King Lion to win his first EWL All-Star Championship. Later in the night, Wolf Gang was scheduled to defend the EWL Heavyweight Championship against Black Tank. Sir Flex surprised the crowd and made his appearance. He made his way to the ring and officially decided to play the Wild Card and turn the main event into a Triple Threat match. Wolf Gang found himself in a tough position as Black Tank and Sir Flex were tag team partners and they were hell bent on making sure Wolf Gang did not walk out as EWL Heavyweight Champion. Sir Flex landed his finishing move The Bus and went for the pinfall. As the referee counted, Black Tank stood there and let the pinfall happen, shocking the EWL crowd. Sir Flex successfully defeated Wolf Gang and became the new EWL Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his EWL career. He Who Does Not Fear The Wolf or The Lion at EWL 76 to win the EWL All-Star Championship.]] At EWL 76, Sir Flex challenged Wolf Gang for the EWL All-Star Championship. Many doubted the ability of Sir Flex against a multi-time World Champion, but Sir Flex proved that he had more talent than many believed. Sir Flex defeated Wolf Gang and won the EWL All-Star Championship. King Lion taunted Sir Flex in the coming weeks and said that he would take Sir Flex's EWL All-Star Championship. At EWL 77, Sir Flex defeated King Lion at the first ever Cell Games event and proved once again that he was not to be taken lightly. Wolf Gang challenged Sir Flex for the EWL All-Star Championship yet again at EWL 78 and Sir Flex was once again victorious. Sir Flex managed to defeat the top two World Champions in EWL in back at EWL 77 to successfully retain the EWL All-Star Championship.]] to back EWL All-Star Championship defenses. The party ended at EWL 79 when Black Tank defeated Sir Flex for the EWL All-Star Championship. The First United States Champion At EWL 108, the brand new EWL United States Championship was introduced into the EWL. Sir Flex on the heels of re-joining The Immortal Technicians felt he had to prove again to the league that he was not to be taken lightly. In the qualifying match, Sir Flex defeated King Lion to officially insert himself into the EWL United States Championship match. On the other side of the qualifying stage, Charmed Knight defeated B. Craze to advance into the title match. Sir Flex surprised everyone once again and pulled off an amazing sequence of moves which lead into him hitting Charmed Knight with The Bus. The crowd went into a frenzy as Sir Flex successfully landed the pinfall and became the first EWL United States Champion.